


Leola Root Surprise

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Neelix is feeling down after Kes leaves the ship.  Captain Janeway gathers the Senior Staff to cheer him up.





	

Voyager’s Senior Staff obediently follows their Captain.

“Try to compliment this new dish, alright?"

The Mess Hall doors whoosh open.

Jaws drop.

Shock, awe, and dismay paint their faces.

A flash of flame silhouettes Neelix’s naked, prancing form.

Captain Janeway rubs her temples. “Mr. Neelix what, precisely, are you doing?”

“The, uh, recipe called for the ingredients to be _whisked_ ,” disgust colors his tone, “but I thought something more… subtle would be appropriate.”

Seven tilts her head to the left. “That should not be anatomically possible for Talaxians.”

“Let’s just say I don’t show off all my talents.” Neelix winks.


End file.
